Make Peace or Else
by Aquaformer
Summary: A little story from sparklings created during Starscream's sparkmate. i do not own transformers. hurricane, Slugbug, and Krpytonight are my creations.
1. Make Peace or Else

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Kryptonight, Hurricane, and Slugbug are my characters. No slash, just sparklings being sparklings. This is the big fight between Kryptonight and Hurricane from which they learned it is better to make peace than fight and end up in Ratchet's med bay for repairs. This is strictly a fan fic.

The first day that Hurricane met Kryptonight, the two did not hit it off very well. Kryptonight was a little arrogant, especially for a sparkling. Slugbug was quiet, and was surprised to find Sideways, a small purple mech clinging to him. Slugbug gently wrapped his little arms around Sideways in order to pull the small sparkling away from the two bigger sparklings, who looked like they were itching for a fight. Slugbug, knowing his brother well, knew that he would be hard to stop once little Kryptonight made up his mind. Hurricane was not much of a fighter. It was not that he couldn't fight, it was just that he did not want to fight, but this little sparkling needed to be taught a lesson in humility.

Kryptonight and Hurricane spouted off, each trying to intimidate the other sparkling. They walked around each other, circling as they did so. A fight was imminent, and Slugbug quickly got away from his brother, with the small purple sparkling, to keep the littlest one safe. Sideways was crying as he watched Hurricane face off with Kryptonight.

Kryptonight threw the first blow when his right servo connected with Hurricane's strong jaw. The punch obviously hurt Kryptonight's hand, but he refused to let it show. Hurricane stumbled back, unsure of what had just happened. Suddenly, little Kryptonight threw another punch, this time hitting Hurricane in the chest. Hurricane was angry now. Hurricane could see that the two smaller mechs had moved away and were scared of the bigger two. Hurricane was slightly surprised that Slugbug was afraid, but then, Slugbug was slightly smaller than his brother and there were no adults around at the time. Slugbug was also sitting with Sideways who was crying while hugging the white and gold bot. this really angered Hurricane as he realized that Kryptonight did not realize that he was scaring the other sparklings.

Kryptonight shook his hand again, as he had not counted on how thick Hurricane's chest wall was. Kryptonight could see that he had punched a hole in the other's bots face, and now saw that Hurricane was coming at him with full force. Oh slag, thought Krpytonight. He had somehow royally pissed off the normally easy-going bot. Still mad, Kryptonight did not realize that his scared brother was backing away and hiding in a corner with the little purple mech clinging tightly to him. All Kryptonight concentrated on was this large, obnoxious sparkling coming at him.

Hurricane, sparks coming from the spot in his jaw where Kryptonight had left a hole and cables were showing, slammed head first into the unsuspecting sparkling. Kryptonight stood his ground, but the glass covering his little cockpit was shattered. Kryptonight was in agony. Hurricane punched him over and over, and while Kryptonight was able to punch a few more times, it was not too long before Kryptonight passed out from the extreme pain. Hurricane, energy drained, passed out right on top of Kryptonight, bruises and cuts evident on both sparklings. The two fighters were now lying there, almost motionless, except for cycling air.

Slugbug knew the fight was over as did Sideways. Slugbug knew that Hurricane was just defending the smaller bots as his twin had forgot the two were even there. Maybe this will take Kryptonight down a couple notches, Slugbug thought, before he convinced little Sideways to help drag Kryptonight and Hurricane to the med bay. Little Sideways easily followed Slugbug example. Slugbug took Hurricane as Slugbug was slightly bigger than Sideways, and Sideways helped drag Kryptonight to the med bay. Even though Slugbug and Sideways were afraid of the med bay, they bravely entered because they knew their friends needed help. Ratchet saw the pair enter, dragging the two other sparklings with them. Ratchet was careful around Sideways and Slugbug as he knew the two were slightly scared of him, not because he was grumpy with them but because he was a medic. Ratchet knew of Slugbug's birth and he had helped Sideways into his knew body.

So Ratchet, as nicely as he could, leaned down to the sparklings, asking what had happened. Slugbug was too afraid to answer, but Sideways, being slightly less afraid (as Ratchet was his grandpa) told the older mech what happened.

" 'Cane and 'night fight." It was all the older mech needed to hear, two sparklings fighting. So Ratchet quickly took Hurricane and Kryptonight from the two little sparklings and got to work on them. Surprisingly, Slugbug stayed by his brother's side. Sideways remained with Slugbug as Sideways did not want to get in the way.

After Ratchet repaired the two big sparklings, he left them to rest, but kept an optic on them because sparklings were far more likely to have complications than older mechs. Slugbug, now knowing his brother would be fine, quickly left with Sideways, happy to be out of the med bay. Sideways just followed the little sparkling as he was still clinging to him. Slugbug and Sideways found a quiet place to play and the two began to play nicely, even without older bots watching them.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Hurricane and Kryptonight slowly woke up, in pain. Kryptonight rubbed his little optics and noticed that the glass over his cockpit had been replaced and that his cuts and scrapes had been taken care of. He looked around and noticed that he was in the med bay. How did I get here, he wondered. As he gazed around, he noticed that Hurricane was just waking up as well. Hurricane's little face and jaw had been repaired, but the repair showed just where the damage had been. Hurricane was in a lot of pain, but was slowly getting up and noticing that he was repaired and in the med bay. Then, Hurricane and Kryptonight looked around and at each other. They noticed that the two smaller sparklings were nowhere to be found. Before they could panic, Ratchet came up to the two sparklings, anger evident on his faceplate. Ratchet told the two sparklings that the other little sparklings had brought them to the med bay and that Ratchet himself had repaired the two, as Red Alert had not repaired sparklings before. He asked them what in tarnation had caused the fight, but both sparklings said nothing, as they knew that the fight was stupid and only to prove bravado. Seeing that they were better, Ratchet quickly yelled at the Sparklings to get out of his med bay. The sparklings, scared of having to be repaired by Ratchet again, quickly left the med bay.

Outside the med bay, Kryptonight and Hurricane stopped to caught their breath. The two sparklings then made peace, not wanting to end up as Ratchet's patients again. Then, after making peace, they turned their attention to finding the two smaller bots. For as much as Kryptonight and Hurricane thought the two were clingy, they loved the little bots as brothers. The two bigger sparklings got to the task of finding the two smaller ones. Kryptonight was touched, as he knew Slugbug hated going anywhere near the med bay. Kryptonight told this and explained this to Hurricane, who explained that Sideways did not like the med bay either. Both sparklings then realized how lucky they were and also knew where to find the other two sparklings.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and Sideways, tired of playing, were quietly and peacefully recharging, Sideways still holding onto Slugbug and Slugbug snaking one arm around the smaller sparkling. Slugbug felt safe, as he was far from the med bay, and he knew in his spark that his brother was safe. The two sleeping sparklings had no idea that the other sparklings were looking for them. All they knew is that for the time being they were safe.

When little Kryptonight and Hurricane finally found the heroic duo, they saw the two little sparklings were in a sound recharge, curled up around each other. Kryptonight and Hurricane said nothing but gave each other a look before settling down beside the pair, Kryptonight next to Slugbug and Hurricane next to Sideways, the bigger sparklings wrapped around the smaller sparklings, helping the smaller mechs to feel safe.

Optimus was walking around the base, looking for Sideways, as it was naptime for the smaller bot. Not finding him where he had originally left him, Optimus began to look around the ship to find the sparkling, knowing full well that sparklings can hide from their parents/creators. Optimus had stopped by the med bay on his way to finding Sideways and had heard about the fight between the two bigger sparklings and how Slugbug and Sideways had brought the other sparklings in. Optimus then knew where to look, as everyone knew that Slugbug hated the med bay. Upon entering the room, Optimus was greeted with a wonderful surprise. There, in the corner of the room, lay all four sparklings, recharging. Optimus smiled as he saw that Sideways was curling up between Hurricane and Slugbug, with Kryptonight on the other side of Slugbug. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene, but not wanting to leave the sparklings alone, Optimus sat in a chair and watched as the little sparklings slept. It was obvious to Optimus that whatever had caused the fight between Kryptonight and Hurricane was done and the little sparklings had made peace. Optimus smiled to himself, these little ones, he knew, were the future of the Transformer race.


	2. Peace Made

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. No real slash here, but this is a follow up to Make Peace, or else. More about a grandparent relationship developing between Optimus Prime and Slugbug (for once without his annoying brother). Slugbug, Hurricane, and Kryptonight are my creations.

As the four sparklings woke, the found that in the room sat Optimus Prime, in recharge sitting in a chair. Sideways was not in awe, But Kryptonight, Slugbug and Hurricane were as they never really got a chance to see much of the Leader. The little sparklings were curious and so Kryptonight and Hurricane cautiously approached the older mech, hoping he would not awaken and be mad at them. Before they could reach Optimus, Sideways ran and jumped right into the leaders lap, surprising all the sparklings that were with him. Optimus quickly woke up as he felt little hands grabbing onto his chassis. Optimus wrapped his arms around little Sideways while the other sparklings watched in absolute amazement. Sideways was smiling and laughing, something they had rarely seen the little sparkling do. As Optimus brought little Sideways back into his arms, he realized he had three sets of wide-opticked, curious optics looking up at him. Kryptonight and Hurricane were up in the front while Slugbug stood behind them.

Realizing that he was the focus of their amazement, Optimus sat back down in the chair, inviting the other little sparklings to join Sideways in his large lap. Kryptonight and Hurricane were eager, but Slugbug was still very cautious. It was not that he disliked Optimus, for he liked him, it is just that Slugbug felt overwhelmed by just how big Optimus actually was when he stood up. Suddenly, little Sideways crawled down from Optimus's lap. Optimus could only watch him, as Sideways went to offer a little hand to Slugbug. Slugbug, trusting Sideways, took the hand and allowed himself to be lead to the leader's lap. Optimus understood Slugbug's fear, as Slugbug rarely went to bots he did not know except for the times he somehow knew they needed to be cheered up. Optimus slowly reached down to help Sideways and Slugbug get into his lap along with Kryptonight and Hurricane. Once all four bots were in his lap, Optimus could see that they were all very curious bots. Optimus fielded questions mostly from Kryptonight and Hurricane before Slugbug asked a question that Optimus almost missed, as Slugbug had a very quiet voice. Slugbug asked what no one expected. He asked about Megatron. Optimus froze, as he still remembered his twin that had to die so that these beautiful sparklings could live.

Optimus, calmed himself down, though he could tell by Slugbug's optics that Slugbug knew he had asked a painful question. Slugbug felt terrible and almost began to cry, when Optimus stopped him. Optimus decided to tell the sparklings about the brother he knew and loved - the brother he lost long ago, when Megatron was not corrupt, but an impatient and loving sparkling toward his brother. As Optimus went to tell the story, he could tell that Slugbug was drawing closer to his spark. Optimus could not understand why, until the little bot touched Optimus chest plate to chest plate. The little sparkling was able to shoot a ray of spark into the older mech, helping he feel better. Optimus, feeling the small jolt, realized just what made Slugbug special. As Optimus continued on with the story, he noticed that Kryptonight and Hurricane had become bored, and were lying asleep on the floor. Sideways was curled up in Optimus's lap, but Slugbug was listening intently to every word that Optimus said. For some unknown reason, this little sparkling just made Optimus feel the need to release his emotions regarding his brother. Slugbug sat there listening intently as Optimus told him more and more.

When Slugbug put his little hand on Optimus's battlemask, Optimus stopped talking. Slugbug felt the battlemask, and asked Optimus if this was the result of fighting with his brother. Optimus, looking into the curious optics, did not feel like he could lie and told the sparkling that yes, that was a result of fighting his brother when his brother had turned evil and sadistic. Optimus was surprised when the little one asked about not repairing the wound on his face. Slugbug had never seen Optimus's face yet somehow knew about the wound. How, Optimus could only wonder. Optimus told Slugbug the story while the other sparklings slept. Slugbug stored all these memories in his little processor, not wanting to forget his first experience with Optimus Prime. And so the conversation and stories went on for many earth hours, Slugbug asking questions and then listening when Optimus gave the answers. Slugbug, for being as young as he was, was acting almost as an adult, helping Optimus relieve built up stress.

As much as Optimus did not want to, due to Slugbug's insistence, Optimus told the real story of what happened to little Sideways. To Optimus's surprise, it did not faze the young sparkling, as it seemed like Slugbug already knew but was waiting for confirmation. Optimus just sat and told story after story to the little white and gold sparkling. Optimus listened as Slugbug told his own story, about his birth as Hotshot and Starscream (and Red Alert) had told Slugbug. Optimus was now able to see why Slugbug was so scared of the med bay. It had taken a spark rubbing to save the little bot, and now Slugbug was scared that the medics would hurt his little spark. Optimus and Slugbug formed a bond that day. Optimus surprised Slugbug when Optimus told the sparkling that Optimus had raised Hotshot. Slugbug was surprised and began asking about how his mother was when he was growing up. Optimus shared all the embarrassing, cute, and silly stories, sparing the sparkling from the war stories. Slugbug now realized that Optimus was not to be feared, but was more like a grandfather, a grandfather who was not a screw-off like grandpa 'ides.

After telling all the stories to Slugbug, the other sparklings finally awoke, finding Slugbug still awake and listening to Optimus. The other three sparklings joined in, asking about different stories. Optimus told them other sparklings silly stories and stories that were not intense. However, every once n a while when Optimus looked over at Slugbug, the sparkling was silent, knowing full well that he had spent his time with Optimus and it was now time to share it with the other sparklings. Optimus could feel that somehow after talking to Slugbug, he felt better and his stories to the other bots were much more forthcoming. Slugbug had sought answers and got the answers he wanted, and now he just wanted to enjoy sitting in Optimus's nice, warm lap, across from Sideways as both sparklings leaned in, each placing his head on Prime's chest plate, and Prime felt a warmth. Optimus told of pranks the original twins had pulled, and caused all to laugh. For the first time in a while, Optimus felt better, outside of being with his sparkmate Red Alert, the medic. As story time finally came to a close, the young sparklings slowly crawled off of Optimus's knees, except for Sideways, who stayed curled up in Optimus's lap. While Kryptonight and Hurricane ran off with a quick wave, Slugbug crawled back up into Optimus's lap and gave the older mech a kiss, as a thank you, before running off to join his brother in heading home.

Optimus was left with his sparkling, waiting for his sparkmate. (You see) the sparklings, without knowing it, had found Optimus's office, which was far away from the med bay. Optimus was waiting for Red Alert to come pick up Sideways, as Optimus now had work to do, which was easier now that his mind was clearer. That little sparkling will grow up to be quite the leader, thought Prime as he sat down and waited, filling out paperwork, and what a leader Slugbug will be.


	3. The lost sparkling

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a long story, no real slash, but occasionally implied. A long story and a little sad. Ending is happy though. No like, no read, you are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. Slugbug, Blueblazer, Snowseeker, and Kryptonight are mine.

Slugbug was such a gentle, quiet sparkling. Everywhere he went, he did not get noticed like his twin, Kryptonight, did. And though he knew he was not as outgoing, he still did not like being overlooked. Sure, he was scared of some bots, as he did not know them, but that was no reason to overlook the small sparkling. Slugbug had nearly been stepped on many a time, the latest attempt by the idiot of a mech Cyclonus. Slugbug did not know who to talk to. Mom and dad were busy not only with Kryptonight and Snowseeker, but also with prepping the quarters for the new femme sparkling. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (original) were off who knows where. Blurr and Sideswipe (armada) were busy trying to keep Blueblazer under control. There was no one in his family that he could talk to. Then Slugbug remembered one more person. Maybe I could talk to Optimus, the little bot thought, hoping that Optimus would listen to him.

And so, Slugbug headed to Optimus's office, nearly being run over several times in the hallway on his way. Slugbug was so small, he just felt invisible. Yes, Prowl, Jr. and Snowseeker looked up to him, but that did not ease the sadness he was feeling. He did not want to go to the med bay due to he was scared that they would mess with his spark, and this time he would die instead of live.

When the little sparkling reached Optimus's office, he was very hopeful. But as the door slid open, Slugbug could see that Optimus was very busy. Nevertheless, Slugbug was going to try to talk to Optimus. As the sparkling moved closer, he noticed that Optimus had not seen or heard him come in. Optimus was buried in a datapad about something, was all the sparkling could tell. The sparkling, hoping that he could still talk quietly asked Prime a question.

"Can we talk?" the little sparkling said so quietly, Optimus almost missed it.

Not realizing the effect it had, and thinking it was a figment of his imagination, Prime replied flatly, "Not now, I am busy."

The little sparkling was in absolute shock. He had wanted someone to talk to and the one he thought would listen had turned him down. Slugbug, too afraid to say anything else, left shedding little energon tears as he felt no one liked him. He did not fit in. Nobody wanted him around. In desperation and in pain, the little sparkling left, feeling lost, and decided to run away. No one would miss him, he figured, they were all too busy with their own lives. This little bot, for as much as he brought comfort to others could find no comfort for his own wounded spark. Slugbug even felt abandoned by his twin, the one who was supposed to be closer to him than anybody. And so, Slugbug left, as silently as he came in.

"Goodbye, Optimus, I will miss you" the little sparkling said, voice barely above a whisper, energon tears dripping from his sad little faceplate.

Slugbug headed out of the base, having left completely unnoticed, thanks to his training with Red Alert the security director who taught the young one how to avoid the cameras. Slugbug was outside the base, all alone. He remembered the one time and it was really scary, but at least he was not ignored or stepped on, so he continued on, fleeing as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb the other robots. It was getting dark, but Slugbug hardly noticed. He had brought some energon with him, so he would be good for a while.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Hotshot was going around to collect the kids. Kryptonight was always easy to find as he was loud and obnoxious. Snowseeker was with hotshot and so that was one less to look for, but little Slugbug was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Slugbug is in a tunnel, thought Hotshot, as Slugbug wandered off quite often, only to reappear. No one ever needed to look for Slugbug as he would always return be the next morning, no one realizing that Slugbug was practicing for the very stunt he pulled this day. And so, with two kids in his arms, Hotshot returned home, to Starscream. But something did not seem right. Hotshot could not put a finger on it, but something was definitely not right.

Back outdoors, little Slugbug quietly kept running, looking for a hiding spot. He found one in a ravine, nowhere near where he and his twin had ended up as now Slugbug had a better sense of direction. In fact, he drove off in the opposite direction that the twins had left last time. Slugbug, feeling hurt and crying, huddled down in the little ravine, hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day. HE settled into a painful recharge, missing his twin, but still he knew that no one missed him.

The next morning, neither Hotshot nor Starscream had slept as they stayed awake to await little Slugbug's return. When the clock struck 6 am, and still no sign of Slugbug, the two began to panic, as Slugbug had always come home by that time. They began searching all over for him, they looked in the twins' room and found Kryptonight awake and crying, something that Kryptonight almost never did. In the bed next to him, what Kryptonight had thought was his twin, was merely one of Slugbug's toys.

"Where's Slugbug?" asked Kryptonight, energon tears in his optics, as much as he teased his brother, he knew deep down that he would never want anything to happen to him as he loved him dearly.

Hotshot and Starscream were unsure how to answer the question, as neither of them had any idea where their little sparkling was. Hotshot got Kryptonight out of the crib and sent Kryptonight and Snowseeker through the tunnels in the base as they knew which tunnels were Slugbug's favorites and the two older bots were too big to go through the tunnels. Hotshot and Starscream began searching the rest of the ship to no avail. They asked every bot they could if they had seen their little white and gold sparkling, but no had seen him since the day before, when they had almost tripped on the little guy. Prowl, jr., was crying as he and Slugbug were very close. Little Prowl sensed danger but was not able to communicate that too the older bots as he was still struggling with his words.

Finally, having turned everywhere else, Hotshot went to Optimus Prime. Optimus was once again in his office, looking at a datapad, but put it down when he saw Hotshot enter the room, with a panicked look on his face.

"Have you seen Slugbug?" asked Hotshot, hoping and praying that Slugbug had not gone and done something stupid.

"No, I have been in here all night reading this dumb datapad." Replied Optimus flatly, a little irritated for being disturbed, but concerned as Hotshot walked out dejectedly. Optimus felt bad for the young bot. then Optimus thought back to the night before. He had seen his door open, but saw no one there, and so he thought the door had malfunctioned and that quiet little voice came back to him, something he thought was part of a hallucination. Then it hit Optimus, and it hit the older mech hard. Little Slugbug had visited him last night, wanting to talk. Then Optimus remembered how he had answered the sensitive little sparkling. Optimus could punch himself. Little Slugbug had come to him to talk and he shoved the little sparkling out like he was nothing.

Optimus was beside himself with guilt. How could he have done something so stupid, Slugbug was slightly bigger than Sideways, but Optimus always noticed and had time for Sideways. What had he done. He had pushed the little sparkling over the edge, and he looked back in his memory and listened to the silent energon tears and the quiet goodbye from the upset little sparkling. Optimus immediately got up from his desk and began to look for the little sparkling. Oh Slag, he thought as he remembered Hotshot's words, Slugbug can't be found here because he ran away.

Optimus quickly went in search of Hotshot and Starscream, knowing that they were not going to like what he was going to say. Optimus told the pair about what had happened the night before. While Hotshot and Starscream were not mad, they were not really happy either. The other mechs in the base had looked for the little one. They all talked about how they missed the little guy, while he was small and shy, he had a knack for making the other bots around him feel good. No one ever thought that little Slugbug would run off. They thought he was such an easy going sparkling, but then they all remembered the times they had almost stepped on him or knocked him over, or the times they had said hi to Kryptonight and said nothing to Slugbug, unaware that he was even there. Then it hit them all, Slugbug felt like he did not fit in and that everyone ignored him. No wonder he ran away. Optimus cursed himself again as he realized that he could have stopped the little sparkling, but it was too late for that. Now it was time to go find the sad little sparkling and show him that they did notice him and that they did care for him.

Starscream called his brothers in and Hotshot got help from other mechs. Kryptonight was left with Ratchet and Red Alert, as were the rest of the sparklings, so that they could not get lost during the search. The seeker trio quickly looked in the place that Skywarp had found the twins before, but found nothing. All the mechs had headed in the direction the little twins had taken last time, with the exception of Optimus. Optimus, after shaking off some of his guilt, set off in the opposite direction, he was not sure why, but he felt like the others were going the wrong way.

Meanwhile, the depressed, saddened, frightened little sparkling curled up in the fetal position in a small ravine that was deep enough the little one could not be seen but shallow enough the little sparkling could leave if he wanted to. The thing was, he did not want to leave that spot. He just lay there, staring at the sky that even seemed to mock his pain. The little sparkling drank a little energon and went back to sleep, hoping that soon the pain would disappear.

As the seekers and the rest searched, they failed to turn up any evidence that the sad little sparkling came anywhere close to the area they were searching and so the group headed out to search farther, still thinking that Slugbug would go a way that is familiar. Hotshot and Starscream were frantic. They loved their little sparkling to death, but were having extreme trouble finding the small bot. where could he be, the two shot back and forth across their bond.

Meanwhile, Optimus, feeling guided somehow, came down to an area where there was a beautiful lake. The calm and peaceful nature reminded the older bot of the other reason why his twin needed to die. As the painful memory hit Optimus once again, Optimus felt his spark being drawn somewhere, and pulses of compassionate energy were hitting his spark. The only bot he felt that from, besides his sparkmate was Slugbug. Slugbug must be close by, Optimus thought as he followed the direction where the healing pulses came from. Once he got to a small ravine, he noticed the spark pulses had stopped, but Prime did not see Slugbug anywhere until Optimus looked straight down and saw the shivering, underfed, recharging sparkling with blue energon tears stained on the little while faceplate just under his feet. It was then that Optimus realized why the little one had run away, if Optimus had not looked, he would have stepped on the little sparkling. No wonder, he thought, even Sideways gets noticed more than this, Optimus thought as he remembered that no one ever stepped on or missed Sideways coming though. Optimus delicately picked up the sparkling, holding it gently as he walked back to the base. Why did I snap at him, thought Optimus, what have I done?

Optimus radioed the others, saying that he found the little sparkling, in need of medical attention, but online. Hotshot and Starscream were relieved to say nonetheless, but were concerned for their lovely little sparkling that they realized at times that even they overlooked. He was just usually so well-behaved that they felt he did not need as much attention. How wrong they were.

Meanwhile, with Ratchet and Red Alert, most of the sparklings were sleeping except for Kryptonight, who, try as they might, would not go into recharge. Having never been a twin themselves, Ratchet and Red Alert were not aware of the strong bond that existed between the two. Kryptonight was getting fussy, because he was concerned about Slugbug, but the medics did not know that as little Kryptonight passed out in their med bay. Both were shocked as they had no idea what had just happened.

When Optimus brought the little sparkling into the med bay, Ratchet and Red Alert were trying to get Kryptonight to respond. Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus carrying a bad injured sparkling. As Ratchet and Red Alert were unaware of the search, they took the little sparkling, now covered black, and began to perform the necessary checks on the weak little bot. Once they cleaned off the dirt, Ratchet and Red just stood there, momentarily in shock. This little injured bot was Slugbug, a kind, loving little sparkling. What had caused this, they wondered.

Soon, Hotshot and Starscream came rushing in the med bay, finding both of the twins laying on the berth, both in seemingly bad condition. Hotshot was beside himself, as he broke down and cried, Starscream trying to keep the emotional bot steady, even as Starscream himself wanted to cry due to seeing his children there, and due to an influx of hormones with being pregnant. Ratchet went to work as Red was unsure of what to do. Ratchet did not let on, but he was scared, because one wrong move and he could lose the little sparklings.

Optimus stood there, watching the little bot that had bonded to him like a grandson. Optimus could not hide it anymore, and he shed a tear. When miracle of miracles, a tiny hand reached up and put his hand on Prime's chest. The optics were not open, but Optimus could see the little white and gold sparkling trying to reach out and soothe the older mech. How strange, thought Optimus, he is the one really hurting, yet he reaches out to me? Optimus grabbed the little hand, watching out for the scrapes and scars. Slowly but surely, the little bot woke up, along with his brother, Kryptonight. Optimus was overjoyed and reached down and grabbed the little sparkling, hugging him tightly. Soon Hotshot and Starscream were there, having been contacted by Optimus.

Slugbug, scared of being in the med bay, clung to Optimus Prime's chassis until he saw his parents. Slugbug could not understand why, but his parents were putting out a signal that they were hurt. He gave them a big hug.

After leaving the med bay, Optimus, Hotshot, Starscream and Slugbug's brothers came to talk to him. They wanted him to know that he had hurt them deeply by running off. Slugbug understood, but also explained his rational for running off in every detail, even when Prime basically told him to "buzz off." The mechs had never realized that Slugbug felt this way as he had never made his feelings known. Now that he expressed his sorrow and pain, the other bots were better able to understand. And things finally got better. Slugbug was no longer ignored or stepped on, and it was not because he grew or his paint color changed it was because after he told his parents and Prime about what happened, they informed the other bots, and now bots were much better about not stepping on him or knocking him over or not ignoring him. All in all it was a happy ending. Little Slugbug may be quiet, but even Optimus has learned to keep an ear out for this quiet little sparkling.


	4. missing you

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker are my creations. No real plot and no slash, just Kryptonight's reaction to Slugbug running away. This is strictly a fan fic. {and if you are wondering about Prowl Jr, think TF Animated's Prowl as a sparkling (from Jazz and Prowl the original)}. No Flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Kryptonight was upset. Slugbug had taken off that time alone. Kryptonight could feel through their special bonds as twins that his brother was scared but in so much pain that it even hurt Kryptonight. Kryptonight had never realized that Slugbug felt so bad. It was just now that Kryptonight realized that the aching he felt in his spark was related to how Slugbug was feeling. Kryptonight felt it, each time Slugbug was knocked over or almost stepped on. Kryptonight could feel it, but ignored it, when Kryptonight was talked to while Slugbug was ignored. Kryptonight, now that Slugbug had been brought back, realized how sad and hurt the little white and gold sparkling had been.

Kryptonight felt like he had been a failure as he was the older of the twins and should have been looking out for his brother. He knew Slugbug was a sensitive sparkling, but even Kryptonight never realized that the teasing he did in jest toward Slugbug hurt the little racer more than he let on. Kryptonight realized how much he loved Slugbug that night when Slugbug ran away. What the little blue and silver seeker thought was his twin turned out to be one of Slugbug's toys, made to look like the little white and gold sparkling was in bed, asleep. I think mom and dad fell for it, but I didn't, thought Kryptonight. He remembered not getting a wink of recharge that night, as he could feel the cold air and the shaking of little Slugbug.

When Kryptonight was looking in the tunnels, Kryptonight knew his twin was not there. He did a half-hearted search. Kryptonight wanted to go find his brother, but instead his parents left him with Ratchet and Red Alert, not that he minded them usually, it was just that Kryptonight hurt so much because he knew his twin was hurting. Kryptonight tried to send loving pulses across their special bond, but found that he couldn't. It was at that point that Kryptonight realized that his twin Slugbug had thought that even little Kryptonight had abandoned the little sparkling. Unable to take the pain, little Kryptonight passed about, confounding the medics who were watching him.

When little Kryptonight awoke, he found his twin next to him. Kryptonight was shocked to see the little sparkling's condition as Slugbug did not look like the twin he remembered. Slugbug was skinny and covered in scrapes and cuts. Kryptonight cried as he saw his twin, not yet awake, put his little hand on Optimus Prime's chest. Slugbug had done that many a time to Kryptonight, as it was a special healing touch in which the young sparkling had. Kryptonight was so mad. Optimus and the others had hurt little Slugbug and yet Slugbug wanted to heal them. It was then that Kryptonight realized Slugbug's greatest gift, forgiveness.

Ever since that horrible night, Kryptonight watched Slugbug like a hawk, not smothering, but helping Slugbug as the little sparkling needed it. Kryptonight got Snowseeker and Li'l Prowl to help out, and now Slugbug was doing well, thanks to all the love and care from his brothers and the rest of the transformers.


End file.
